


Barriers Aside

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's never too early to sail a ship. That's my motto. (But apologies to the tag wranglers).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Barriers Aside

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too early to sail a ship. That's my motto. (But apologies to the tag wranglers).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

Alexei talks a lot, collecting new words and phrases and speaking them back to people like Snowy hits back pucks. Except, of course, more gently.

The language barrier can be difficult to pick up on because Tater is all movement, long arms thrown around people, big hands clapped on shoulders, all gentleness unless someone is messing with his teammates. 

Snowy is just a little smug that he’s likely the only one who knows just how those hands and arms feel when Tater goes from friendly joviality to blatant desire.

And Snowy knows he may be the only one who isn’t so distracted by Tater’s hands that he can read Tater’s eyes like a book. Snowy isn’t entirely sure if he reads a little possessiveness in those eyes when the AT has his hands on Snowy’s thigh, but he does know that he sees a little worry there, chirps and language barriers aside.

Later, Snowy is straddling Tater, and those huge hands are on his hips and thighs. Tater’s brow is furrowed when he asks “Snowy, you okay?”

Snowy prefers action to words, answering with slow, long kisses. He doesn’t understand Alexei’s ensuing Russian, but somehow there’s not a single barrier.


End file.
